User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 4
Name: Theodore Wright Alias: Eye of the Galaxy Powers: Blind Sight, Enhanced Senses Excluding Sight, Danger Intuition, Extrasensory Combat, Peak Human Condition, Clairvoyance, Weakness Detection, Temporal Cognition, Psychic Shield, Illusion Awareness, Dimensional Awareness, Tactical Analysis, Enhanced Intelligence and Enhanced Charisma. Alignment: Lawful Good Quotes: "The greatest irony... the people who possess all of their senses are usually the most blind." "It's good to plan ahead for the future, but it's better to be tactically adaptable." "I may be the temporary leader of an interracial ragtag gang, but even the smallest crack can collapse an empire." Background: Theodore Wright was an inter-species hybrid born in the early 60's from a normal human mother and a male Arcturian who bore the nom de guerre, Edward Wright. His biological parents fell in love at first sight but they had to secretly maintained an illicit relationship due to the intolerant laws of segregation mixed with unmitigated paranoia that was common in that age. Their son was given everything they could provide and he lived a happy childhood but due to his father's blood, the family unit had to perpetually travel, reside in unassuming and relatively obscure locations, contract different low key employment opportunities, and due to the fact that Edward was a humanoid with a silver complexion and usually wore makeup and a heavy trench coat, rarely ventured out in public. Theodore was home schooled by his comparatively genius father and was also informed of his extraterrestrial heritage and the customs and courtesies on distant worlds, and with the compassion and precepts from his mother, their son became an exemplary individual. When Theodore turned 9, federal intelligence operatives caught on to the family's record evasion and figured out that Wright's father was another individual in a group of escaped captives subjected to the judicial administration of the Goram's empire. A few days later, Goram diplomats and soldiers along with intergalactic ambassadors of different races entered Earth's atmosphere in an attempt to retrieve the liberated detainees. Edward never disclosed his past to Theodore and repeatedly evaded the topic when it emerged, despite his progeny's curiosity, so when Wright remotely sensed the aliens presence, he wondered what major development was emerging. His father consoled him when Theodore relayed his visions, but deep down, he knew from their lifestyle that his parents were entangled in this affair. A few days later, Theodore apprehensively awoke to a sonorous rapping on the door of his remote domicile and a resounding command for Wright Edward to step outside the door unarmed. Special forces and government agents surrounded the house on every visible access port available. Dazed at the sudden development, Edward forcefully pulled his son out of bed into the entrance of a clandestine underground passageway that Theodore wasn't aware of. Converging with his surprisingly stolid mother and looking down the dark corridor, he looked back toward his father and finally realized that he wouldn't see him again for an extended period of time. Edward separated himself by closing the discreet access hatch and his mother prevented complete darkness by lighting a lantern and prompting Theodore to follow behind her to the end of the corridor. It dawned on him that his father sacrificed himself for their protection, but for reasons he didn't know, and he was determined to find out why. At the age of 23, Theodore graduated from the Air Force Academy as one of the esteemed 'Dean's Aces' in an effort to contribute to the finalization the the intense political and military tension between two superpowers that plagued him through childhood. Prior to his matriculation, he has set numerous records in aviation along with the creation of several technical innovations and was an accomplished pilot. He funded his new hobby with his mother's financial backing after she began to thrive fiscally after the transaction from her lucrative investment in multiple shares of stocks along with the benefits from her best-selling fantasy novel. Theodore constantly contemplated her sudden emergence of talents and newfound expertise, but she chose to remain silent yet supportive. A few years later, he cleverly set up a series of revolutions that resulted in the fall of communism in the communist states of Central and Eastern Europe through subtle manipulation of Russia's higher political powers through several connections he's acquired through the years including Gorbachev. Meanwhile, he was also instrumental in the Coalition force's decisive victory in the Gulf War attaining a renown position and numerous awads. The Cold War gradually culminated with the dissolution of the Soviet Union and the collapse of communist regimes in other countries and that initiated a new age, but it was then that Theodore began to notice his vision was progressively deteriorating. He advanced to the rank of a colonal and was offered the opportunity to PCS to almost any other base of his choosing. 4 years later, Theodore became the base commander of Edwards Air Force Base. Despite his level of command, he was remarkably involved with the remote detachment commonly referred to as Homey Airport which supported the development and testing of experimental aircraft and weapons systems. The ultra-top secret/compartmented information that's never disclosed to the public is that it incorporates collected extraterrestrial technology and esoteric theory into their experimentation. Their most ambitious project was development of the hyperspace drive which was suspended after the space race ended, but Theodore's first directive as a commander was the revival of that program. He then furtively founded a non-government agency established with the primary objective to acquire any material, items, or substances with extraterrestrial origin that are not contained in any specialized facility and the cover up of any unauthorized public disclosure of extraterrestrial existence. 6 years later, the resources and material accrued by the non-government agency, which from initialization had been christened The Oracle, along with the unprecedented expertise of alien technology and unparalleled engineering artistry of the brightest minds at Homey Airport finally gave the world a technological marvel. Through Theodore's leadership, the collective efforts of his staff have successfully reversed-engineered a basic interstellar spacecraft based on the crude blueprints of the previous landings executed by the rudimentary exploratory scouts. The ship was not to be disclosed to the public at any cost and was secured to be used as a deterrent and as a prototype model for future designs and mass production. A few months later, Theodore decided to enact the final portion of his elaborate plan. His vision notably waned and he knew time was of the essence if he wanted to accomplish his goals. When he completed his regular maintenance of the craft along with inspecting his group and observed that the ship had sufficient fuel in case of testing, he knew this was going to be one of his last opportunities before he would be decommissioned because of his visual problems. He examined the many employees at the area and suddenly the alarm sounded and a fire on the opposite wing was announced over the intercom. With everybody adhering to protocol headed in the opposite direction and Theodore followed behind the rest until he reached the exit port and locked himself on the inside by battering the entry/exit card scanners. He quickly disengaged the locks and various clamps around the craft and quickly entered the hatch of the ship. His extensive experience with flying and his involvement with the construction of the interface and framework of the craft gave him a natural proficiency especially under pressure. The alarm was still blaring and the entrance ports to the lab were melted open by plasma weaponry, and consequently, a whole squadron of guards entered brandishing their weapons and were astonished when the spacecraft began to rise. Immediately firing at the new perceived threat, the spaceship started accelerating upwards completely unaffected by the plasma bolts until it completely smashed through the ceiling and headed further on into space with the eyes of everyone in the vicinity glued to their greatest success that has escaped their grasp. Once Theodore was safe in the upper exosphere, he entered the spatial coordinates for the Arcturian Sector that he knew was cosmologically proximal to Sol's range. He knew on the inside that his planet would provide the answers that he sought for so long, and with his universal translater, he would ensure that he receives it. With an engagement of the hyperspace drive, he guided the ship steadflastly to his father's native planet and he would finally be able to discover why his father was apprehended so long ago. He approached Arcturian space but he couldn't help but discern that nothing was as it should be and he also felt the screams of a myriad souls that only grew more resounding and cacophanous as he neared the system which completely and suddenly desisted as the hyperspace drive disengaged and indicated he reached the system. Once he saw what he recognized to be his planet, Theodore was stricken with defeat and hopelessness. He finally understood the emotional turmoil and the ghastly screams he had the great displeasure of hearing during his journey. His planet was barely recognizable from the lush, green biome that his father apprised him about in the numerous recollections he had. Instead, he scrutinized a harsh fiery and volcanic world that looked to be devoid of life from the window of his ship. He then sensed, regardless of the inhospitable conditions of the world, some measure of life within that atmosphere. A slight, noticeable impact was felt and the ship's sensors were apparently vacillating due to the planet's heavy interference which Theodore surmised was due to the intense geologic activity. Soon, a blinding white light surrounded him while he was still stunned and he felt as if he was physically shifting and tightly closed his eyes bracing for any eventuality. Seconds later, he opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by an eclectic interplanar group of over 20 individuals even those he could identify as Arcturians. Theodore was bewildered by the sudden appearance of the haphazard ensemble and innately knew he shouldn't attack and when he began to ask what his purpose at the location would be, he was cut off when a winged dual-wielding swordsman with red hair cut him off and explained the great war that was raged against a totalitarian empire and the fact that he was supposed to be the final piece of the puzzle to subjugate the regime. A dangerous-looking yet alluring mercenary mentioned that the empire thrived through secrecy and striking its target unaware and consequently assimilating its properties to add collectively to their own and that any planet that has enviable resources is in the most danger and that's why the empire barely had any enemies to emerge in time against the threat. When Theodore was about to ask if they knew what happened to his father, he was again cut off by a man dressed in formal 1800's garb that stated matter-of-factly that he was deceased due to being overworked by the empire that was also responsible for the current state of the world and that his sacrifice was for the empire's accelerated collapse. Everything dawned upon Theodore at once as he realized that he sought the truth and a reunion with his father only to realize that it was not always going to end happily. His greatest fears were cemented in this very moment, but he wanted to know how exactly they knew all of this. The more grotesque members of the groups identified themselves as members of the species that have done so much damage to their universal systems and they said they felt the need to stop them while they could before it was too late. They introduced themselves as the Gorams and Theodore could sense that they were genuinely, profusely apologetic for the sins of their species. The rest of the insurgence introduced themselves including Shira, Celthric, Jason Wescott, and Timothy Trevor. Theodore glanced around examining his location and discovered he was on a teleportation pad inside a stronghold located in a force-field protected massive complex located on a fiery cliff bracketed by two huge lava flows. He looked overhead up to the sky and saw his ship immobilized by two tractor beams and began to see the significance of everything that transpired. It was then that Theodore discovered his rightful place and gained a new mission for his life. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet